


A Gingerli Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [52]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, one of the only things from Book 2 that I ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gingerli Fanfic

            Zhu Li found Ginger sulking in her private room, brushing her hair and muttering to herself at her vanity, and the look she cast Zhu Li and she slipped in and closed the door could have melted the entire South Pole.

            It was bad.

            She pulled up a chair to the low vanity table and set it down, making sure it wasn't too close, and sat down, watching Ginger brush her hair quietly.

            Ginger, for her part, gave no acknowledgement of her presence, and continued brushing her hair, muttering about Bolin, the mover, straying from the script, about Varrick, tomorrow's scheduled shoot—a long litany of grievances.  Zhu Li didn't say anything, but nodded along with, crossing her ankles, clasping her hands, listening.  Eventually Ginger's shoulders slumped and she set the brush on the table (set—more like slammed), and sighed.

            "It just piles up, ya know?" she said.

            Zhu Li nodded.  "I know."

            Ginger sighed slumped over the table, head pillowed on her arms, and glared at her hairbrush.  "Like the kid's a total skull brain!  How many times do I have to say 'no' or 'not interested' before he gets it through his thick skull?  It's like he can't tell that it's all acting."

            "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," Zhu Li promised.

            "Yeah, well..." Ginger sighed again and flicked at her hairbrush, then mumbled, "I'd appreciate that."

            Zhu Li smiled.  "And if you're tied down again the ropes will be loose enough so that you can untie them."

            Ginger's eyes flicked over to her.  "Promise?"

            "I promise."  She uncrossed her legs as Ginger sat up.  "And I think you could use a night out.  I hear there's a great Southern-style restaurant called Narook's.  Supposed to be the best Water Tribe noodles in the city."

            Ginger smiled.  "You're a doll, Zhu Li."


End file.
